1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover flip mechanism and an electronic device using the same and, more particularly, to a cover flip mechanism for opening a casing and an electronic device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the progress of the science and technology, an information appliance (IA) is popularly used. The common IA may be a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a smart phone or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram showing a conventional mobile phone. A mobile phone 100 includes a first casing 101, a second casing 102, a display screen 103, a sliding assembly 104 and a keyboard 105. A user utilizes the sliding assembly 104 to make the first casing 101 slide relatively to the second casing 102 to a location shown in FIG. 1A.
When the user watches the display screen 103, he needs to hold the mobile phone 100. FIG. 1B is a schematic diagram showing the mobile phone which is shown in FIG. 1A and is held by the user. As shown in FIG. 1B, the user needs to hold the mobile phone to watch the display screen 103 or operate the keyboard 105. However, it is inconvenient for the user to operate the mobile phone 100 by holding the mobile phone 100.